God Mario
God Mario is a one of the few forms that Mario could obtain without eating an Mushroom or Flower. The form is accessed when Mario's god meter in Mario & Luigi: The Legendary Brothers (also known as Mario & Luigi: Hax Bros.) gets full. The meter gets filled by collecting coins and defeating enemies. It is possible to load the meter significantly when you eat food items sold in stores. It turns Mario into his god form, and is able to shoot strong energy beams at enemies and is an instant kill move. The player has to press 1 to start the form and the player will have to go to the inventory and get the Enchanted Stone to turn Mario back. The form lasts until Mario touches The Enchanted Stone. Mario is able to take one out from his "Important Items" inventory. The Enchanted Stone is given to Mario by Toadsworth so Mario could change back to his normal form. Without touching The Enchanted Stone however, it lasts forever. It was hinted by the book by this line: "The Legendary Status of The Hero of Light will last until an ancient artifact comes in physical contact. Nothing else will do." If you haven't known yet, the "Legendary Status" is Mario's god form, "The Hero of Light" is Mario, and finally, "an Ancient Artifact" is The Enchanted Stone. Feats Here are a number of feats God Mario (and Luigi had done in the cutscenes of the game "Mario & Luigi: The Legendary Bros", all of the following feats happened either in cutscenes in the real game or in the Super Mario-Kun manga version of the game: *Mario derailed a terrestrial planet the size of Jupiter then easily threw it onto Giant Bowser, smashing the planet into trillions of pieces. *God Mario and Starman Luigi spinned so fast that with their combined force, it sucked a megaverse in along with Bowser, and it became an unsteady ball of white energy then it got trapped in the middle of the spinning duo's circle and eventually, it exploded, destroying the megaverse along with it. It was the only way to defeat Bowser. *Flyed so fast that Mario crossed a galaxy in seconds. Being 31,556,823,811 times faster than light. *Created a ball of fire that melted all the snow on a mountain without even physical contact and then evaporated all the water in the Goomba Planet's ocean and then said "That was not even a warm up!" to Luigi. *God Mario summoned magical beings such as the Star Spirits and gave them enough energy to defy the Star Rod at it's best. *God Mario was seen turning giant suns into little star ornaments in order to disable Bowser's Energy Generator. *Made powerups once with his own power to give Luigi. *Took an omniverse collapsing and exploding on him and came out of it without even a scratch. *Mario (especially in his god form) Keeps the Mario Megaverse together, without him, it will fall apart, then eventually, it will be destroyed. Stated by Rosalina in the Super Mario-Kun version of the game. Legend has it, that the power Mario emits is the survival of the megaverse. To give you a taste about the Mario megaverse, here it is: Gameplay Controls The Game "Mario & Luigi: The Legendary Brothers" is playable in two consoles. The Wii and the 3DS. Thus having two sets of controls. *Press 1 to shoot energy beams and hold 1 and use the control pad or the nunchuks to aim and if the crosshair goes aims at an enemy, it will turn red. When the player presses A, it will deliver a powerful beam to the enemy and instantly destroying it. *Shake the Wii Remote or the 3DS while in midair to fly. But instead of moving automatically, you will stay at one place. Use the control pad or nunchuks to move. Press A to land. *You can not destroy an enemy just by running into it like the Starman but when Mario runs into an enemy, he will automatically sent a shock to the enemy and kill it. *You don't need to waste your time fighting the enemy like in your base form. Instead, you can just skip the battle with a beam or a shock. *If you go into looking mode with the Wii Remote pad or tap "Looking Mode" in the touchscreen of the 3DS, you can aim while you are looking. Just hold 1 and do the same thing. Abilities and Powers The only usable move of God Mario is energy beam. But the Book of Moves said that God Mario's durability even gets higher than his base durability which is already powerful enough to survive an Megaverse destroying move with ease. The book also said that Mario's strength becomes godly, enough to easily pull a planet out of it's orbit and throw it at incredible speeds. The book also mentioned some of God Mario's moves are such as time stop, slow, or acceleration, and in a cutscene, Mario in his god form was shown turning suns into little star ornaments. The book also said that God Mario can make any wishes of anybody or anything come true. The form can be only used by the leader and the most powerful of the Star Children, Mario. Because the Star Children (Mario especially) have godly powers. Abilities in Gameplay *Able to smash through previously indestructible enemies (e.g. Thwomp). *Able to reflect eletricity type attacks. *Ability to walk through any kind of forcefield or elemental shield. *In this form, Mario could absorb any kind of elemental properties, such as fire, plasma, electricity (non projectile), dark matter, and any kind of energy you encounter in the game. *When after dark matter gets absorbed by Mario, it will make Mario run faster and look more purple for a short while. *As I have said, God Mario has the ability to shoot beams in normal or looking mode. *Ability to fly very fast. *Boost while sprinting or flying with C, Mario could run/fly faster. (Will leave a trail of gold energy that will defeat enemies). *God Mario has the ability to uncover hidden stuff when he gets into range. (Like Bulb Yoshi in Super Mario Galaxy 2). *Walk through breakable objects just by touching it. *Magic and curses have no effect on God Mario. *Fully enlight a dark place (e.g. A mansion) like a Starman Mario could in New Super Mario Bros. Series. Appearance Mario's God form gives him white overalls, a golden shirt underneath, a golden hat and a golden cape similar to Cape Mario. Golden sparks and an aura represents that of Mario having more power than he could contain. Quotes Trivia *In the game "Super Mario Galaxy 3: Arrival of the Dark King" a Luma in a hidden area refered to God Mario by saying "You would surely could do a lot in your ''Ultimate Form." '' A reference to God Mario. *There are two forms that grants Mario golden stature and sparks. The other form is Gold Mario. It allows Mario to throw golden fireballs that could turn brick blocks and enemies into golden coins. But instead of a golden aura, Gold Mario is made entirely out of golden energy. *Though not told in its starring game, God Mario is said to be potencially omnipotent and is the most powerful thing achievable in the entire Nintendoverse. It is written in the trophy gallery of Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2. *The trophy of God Mario is the rarest trophy that could be obtained in Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2. The only way to obtain it is to beat the "Boss Battles" mode in insane difficulty with only one stock. After that, a challenger appears, being Dark Mario. When you beat them all, you will be rewarded with the trophy and Dark Mario will become a playable character. Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Forms Category:Powerups Category:Power-Ups Category:Transformations Category:Powerful Category:Gods Category:Fantendo Category:Original Articles